Dosgamer000
WHO WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH ME?! AN INTERESTING FACT ABOUT ME IS THAT I AM A THIEF. I'll rob your panties if you wasn't looking. Who wants to ride my muffin and carry it home with them? I FINGER MY CHEEKS TO HARD AND THEY BLED BLEED! OH THE HORROR! I GOT MY BUTT BURNED ON THE STOVE TODAY. I EAT MY BUTT AT MC DONALDS AND CLAIM OTHER DO IT WHEN I REALLY DO. I WORK THERE WITH MY HUSBAND I and WIFE L. IF YOU KNOW WHAT I SUCK. I rape the big mac then i turn it around and beat it from the back, then i go down and rub that burger between its kong dong long chong. I rubbed the cheese on my nuts in the back of the restaurant, in other words, i have sex with your food before i give it to you. I DO THIS WHEN I AINT ON WIKIA. Onj wikia I on the Galerians wiki. I AM THE ONLY MAIN MAN THAT CAN EDIT ON THE DARN WIKI. I live and ride my muffin for this. WHO WANTS TO Rub my belly? GET IN MY BABBY BELLY. I RIDE CHUCKIE CHEESE HEAD TO I GIVE HIM MY PANTIES. Anyways, let me explain myself a little bit further. I STALK PEOPLE AND WRITE ABOUT THEM ON FACEBOOK BECAUSE I SUCK BUTT AND HAVE NOTHING TO DO ALL DAY. I RIDE MY CHEEKCERS I CANT SPELL TO THE STREET. HEY YALL YALL MALL MALL. I CREATED GALERIANS. THATS RIGHT I CREATED THE DARN THING. I OWN IT. ITS MINE. ALL MINE. NO ONE CAN LIKE GALERIANS BUT ME. NO ONE THAT IS WHY I SAY ITS A SO RARE GAME THAT ONLY I KNOW IT BECAUSE I CREATED IT. I AM THE CARVE ENTERTAINMENT, I OWN THE POLYGON MAGIC. ITS ALL ABOUT ME AND MYSELF AND I. GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT TAKE IT WITH MY MUFFIN. About my muffin Hello muffins and all muffin riders! It is I Dosgamer00. If you are up to feeling my buns please press 2 on your cellphone. If you are up to having butt burn on my cheeks press 3 on your cellphone. If you want to go on a date and finger our ears out press 9. If you do not understand any of this, hang up your cellphone and call back another time. THE NUMBER IS 555-555-5555! CALL ME! I live in Italy, I actually think I might not since I am an excellent english writter. TEE HEE I am the current admin on the Galerians wiki if you wanna hit me up some time and fart on my butt. I will be there 24 hours a day to assist you to play with my butt. If you are willing to rub chocolate on my cheeks email me! I am currently happy that I own the Galerians wiki after I lied to the staff on wikia that the founder/owner to the wiki's account was hacked and it was not true. THEY WORSHIPPED ME AND ADORED ME TO BECOME THE NEW ADMIN. I wasn't through yet, I even got them where they can't edit on the other wiki they made. Ain't I CUTE? I GOT A ADORABLE SKULL PICTURE UP ON WIKI! I FORGOT TO POST IT SO GO ON THERE TO LOOK. Also, I am bipolar so I might pretend that I don't know what you are talking about with this wikidot page when I actually do. I stuck my pee pee in a cup and shaved my nose. You know, I am starting to wonder if I was ever really a man? Sometimes I act like you know who that is a female. Am I Kyrie? Or am I the other one? Or am I both? Do you know who I really am? Am I really a man that lives in Italy that just likes to get on people's nerves? Am I really who I say I am? If I am do I rub cupcakes on my toes and feet and fart big toes out. HEY HEY!!! I GOT DOSGAMER00 ART ON devianart. sometimes I draw Chinese men. Wanna see my adorable MAN. I mean art. I PRETEND TO BE A MAN I MEAN WOMAN NAME ISOBEL. SUCK MY TIC TAC TOES! MY NIPPLES GOT THREE IN A ROW! About my peter hey baby welcome to my peter. I will guide you about my information of how I created Galerians. It began one day when I saw this game that aka my nipples wanted. SO I DECIDED I WANT TO BE THE OWNER OF THE GAME. I WANT TO BE THE CREATOR. And to any fans out there they arent allowed to like it but me because I am now the owner.